Our Everlasting Friendship: Star Spirits of Dreamland
by Chatty Blue Kirby
Summary: Dreamland, the planet of, well, dreams. When Kirby's old villains reincarnate into Puffballs (Kirby's species) and Kirby's nowhere to be found, the guardians of dreams, Star Spirits, reincarnate into a new generation of Puffballs! Will this ragtag team be able to harnass the power of the Star Spirits withen and save Dreamland? (WARNING: Contains many OC's. Don't like, don't read.)
1. All the Darkness and Despair

Me: This is a Fanfic I've really been wanting to share. It may not seem great at first, I admit, but I promise it'll grow into a great story. So thank you, viewer who is currently reading this, and please check back! I do not own the various Kirby species, Nintendo does. I only own the characters and story.

* * *

In the midst of black darkness, nothing could be seen. Nothingness exists. There was no light at all. There was nothing. That is, except for a Puffball. Her footsteps echo in the emptiness, reaching out for miles. Her skin was unusually gray to her hazy eyes. There was no floor under her, yet it felt like she was walking. There was no sky or sound, just her. She continued to walk slowly, in a trance.

It felt like hours, like she walked for miles, before she fell to the floor, suddenly feeling the loneliness. she had been feeling for a long time. Not wanting to get up, feeling tired beyond belief, and just wanting to cry, she let it all out. Soft sobs came from her, awaiting another to help her up. Was being alone what she wanted? Well, it didn't matter now. She was alone. She had nobody. She wanted somebody, anybody, to help her up. But it didn't come for a long, long time.

It all finally ended when a white light appeared before her. Suddenly, she was at the border between a white side and a black side. The Puffball raised her head, and was met by a white blobbish looking figure, a gray aura eminating from it. It extended a nub, awaiting the gray Puffball's acceptance. Instead, she looked back on the ground, unsure.

"Awaken, young one," a calm, gentle voice emerged. "Do not fall." The Puffball looked up at the white one. The other one was the only thing giving light to the area.

"Who... Who are you?" the Puffball asked.

"I am your spirit," the light one replied, not saying anything else.

"Where am I? And what happened to everything?" The Puffball looked around.

"Everything has been lost," the light one said. "Everything except for you."

"Everything?"

"Except for you. Please, lest you want everything to be lost, arise, young heroine."

"Heroine...?" The light spirit, still extending a nub, started to fade, blending in with the light.

"W-Wait!" The gray Puffball cried out. "P-P-Please don't leave!" But the visitor completely faded, leaving the Puffball the only thing on the border between light and darkness. Loneliness once again filled the area. But silence was broken when the Puffball's desperately lonely sobs and screams echoed once again.

"Oh, young one..." a different voice rang out. "Don't fall for the light. You know you belong with us, in the darkness. Come, young one, lest you want your little loved one to disappear..."

Her eyes widened as the figure disappeared. She sat at the border, before witnessing a new figure reaching out from the dark side. He extended his arms, calling for her. Tears flew from her eyes as she leapt through the border, into the darkness. And everything turned black.

* * *

Chaspy gasped as she fell off the bed once again. She groaned and rubbed her head as she got up, glancing up to see herself in the mirror once again. Her skin was a sunny orange, and her feet were dark red. A long ponytail fell to her waist, darker than her skin. A curly tuff of hair fell in front of her eyes, prompting her to push it out of her way. Chaspy let out a sigh as she descended downstairs, silence filling the air. 'Another boring day,' she thought to herself.

Grabbing the basket on her way, she exited the house and entered the fruit orchard in the backyard. Picking an apple from her tree, Chaspy looked around. She was all alone. As she strolled back inside, she looked casually towards to the clock. 7:53?!

"Oh crud!" Chaspy whispered aloud to herself. "7:53?!" Chaspy gulped down the last of her apple, and ran out the door with her books. Nearly tripping over the dirt road, she hurried to school, along the path. The other houses were a little farther from Chaspy's house, blocked off with fences. Chaspy sighed and exhaled, taking a breather.

"Hello Chaspy," rang a voice behind her. Chaspy's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Behind her, a big Cappy with a mohawk approached. "Looking as nice as ever."

Chaspy let out a scowl and a huff. "I don't have time for this, Choosy," she retorted, and started to run before the Cappy could follow her.

"Get back here, runt!" he bellowed as he caught up. Chaspy didn't dare look behind her, and her eyes fixed on the schoolhouse over the horizon. Then, as fate had it, she tripped over the dirt road, skinning her foot slightly as she looked hopelessly up. Choosy was a neighborhood thief, almost getting away with his robberies. He was rough. Rough enough to harass everybody in his sight.

"Please don't hurt me!" Chaspy begged, scrambling to get up. Choosy looked over her.

"Don't worry," he mused. "This'll only hurt for a second."

"Get away from her!" a voice yelled behind them. Choosy turned around to find a lighter red Puffball with scruffy red hair and a purple headscarf with a star on it standing, scowling. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" Choosy smirked. The newcomer charged! Choosy did as well, his fists at the ready! But, the newcomer slid under the punch, and grabbed Chaspy's nub!

"Come on!" Chaspy leapt to her feet, almost tripping again, as she and the Puffball ran off. Choosy growled, not bothering to follow them.

As soon as they were in front of the school, the red Puffball let go of Chaspy. Chaspy sighed in relief. It was like this almost everyday, a rut in her life.

"Thank you so much, Korochi," she thanked, smiling. Korochi nodded, the serious scowl still on his face.

"Just be careful," he said simply. He left, into the building. Chaspy sighed, her heart still beating out of her. She and Korochi were good friends. They used to play together when they were younger, when things were okay. Everything changed when both of their parents suddenly left. They went their seperate ways, not talking as often as they used to.

Shaking Korochi out of her thoughts, Chaspy entered the school as the bell rang. She fled through the door, to find the class already began.

"Good morning, Chaspy," the teacher, a Waddle Dee named Mr. Fez, greeted. He didn't look pleased.

"I'm so so sorry," Chaspy pleaded.

"Just take your seat." Chaspy did so, and sat in the very back, where she let her thoughts drift. Thunder boomed outside. "Hm... Probably a storm coming later." Everyday had been more boring than the next. Chaspy looked out the window, letting the teacher drawl on. Oh, how she wished she could just have a new life. To be free, to be happy.

Chaspy sighed at the thought of a life where she knew who her parents were. She'd always wondered where they could've gone, or who they were. She had just woken up one day, her memory gone and all alone.

"EYAHHH LOOK OUT!" a girl suddenly screamed! A boom of thunder erupted, awakening Chaspy from her daydream. Loud rumbles filled the air, accompanied by flashes of lightning. The bolts started increasing, and soon strong winds buffeted the buildings.

"A storm! Everybody get to the shelter!" Mr. Fez shouted. Dark clouds were visable in the sky. The class filed out with great haste as a shadowy figure approached the school, and the surrounding buildings. Chaspy tripped as she ran through the aisle, daring to look out the window again. Black clouds swirled as the shadow got closer, taking the form of a cloaked figure.

"Chaspy!" Korochi called out. Chaspy looked towards the doorway, where Korochi stood. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Chaspy got up again, but as she ran towards the door, a low hum rang in the air. "What's that?"

"Look!" Korochi pointed to the window again. The shadowy clouds swirled into a ball, a dark light shining in it. Chaspy's eyes widened as Korochi helped her up, and a strong wind blew everything away! All of a sudden, Chaspy was floating in air, surrounded by a tornado of what was left of the schoolhouse. Korochi grabbed her nub, snapping her back into reality. Then, as quick as she was thrown into the air, she met the ground.

Chaspy groaned as she got up from the split seconds of blackness she met. Korochi laid in the middle of the wreckage, face down and unconscious. Alarmed, Chaspy hopped to her feet and shook her friend.

"Korochi!" she cried. "Korochi, get up!" The red Puffball groaned as he lifted his head.

"Ch-Chaspy! Are you okay? What happened?" He got up, then surveyed the damage. The dark swirls of clouds still hung in the air, and the shadowy tower that sent the strong tornado still stood.

"All...of...a...sudden... T-Tornado..." Chaspy was breatheless.

"Take it easy, Chaspy."

"What do we do? Where's the shelter?" Chaspy surveyed the area. The schoolhouse wasn't the only thing that was destroyed. All the surrounding buildings were nothing but wreckage. Next to the schoolhouse, a pile of broken wooden boards and nails replaced what used to be the shelter. A pool of blood was slightly visible, coming from under the wreckage.

"W-W-What... The class..." Chaspy ran over, about to reach out and sift through the mess. Korochi stopped her. Utter shock was visable in his misty, gray eyes.

"Ch-Chaspy... I don't think you want to see that," he whispered, becoming pale. Another low hum rang, and the duo looked to the sky again. The clouds parted, revealing a large wormhole.

"What is that?!" Chaspy cried. A huge swarm of monsters suddenly burst from the hole, and descended upon the village! Though they were far from the town square, Chaspy and Korochi could hear screams of terror and shrieks.

"M-Monsters! Come on, we gotta get out of here!" Korochi dashed off, followed by Chaspy. The orange Puffball couldn't help but look back, at the shelter full of her dead classmates, at the ruined schoolhouse, at the tower of clouds. It looked as though it turned to her, distorting into a face. What looked like sunglasses glowed red. More thunder boomed as the figure bounced up and down, as if laughing.

Chaspy couldn't take much more. Everything had just changed in less than an hour. This had to be a dream. This HAD to be a dream. But it wasn't. It was a nightmare.

* * *

Me: Okay, so it's growing. Eventually, we'll see some real Kirby characters. Oh, um, in case you didn't know, Puffballs are what Kirby's species are called. At least, to me. PLEASE, give me some feedback and helpful criticism!


	2. A Monster Storm

Me: Aw, why not? I'll be honest, I really do like this story, I know how a lot of people aren't exactly big fans of OC's. Thanks to **Golden Guest** for the kind review and the motivation for posting the next chapter. I do not own the Kirby species or Dreamland, but I do own the story.

* * *

Chaspy and Korochi paused to catch their breathe behind a tree. Surely they were far away from the village by now. The red Puffball looked around the tree to check. Nobody there. No monsters. Chaspy exhaled and slumped against the tree.

"Thank you so much," she sheepishly said. Korochi nodded.

"I wouldn't leave you behind," he replied. "It's too dangerous to go back to town though." Screams erupted as the hole in the sky spewed out more monsters. All those innocent people... All the poor, defenseless citizens...

"What're we gonna do?" Chaspy asked, trying to shove the image of carnage out of her mind.

"I... I don't know," Korochi replied. A low growl suddenly filled the area. "What was that?"

Chaspy hid behind her friend as he protected her. The two watched as a nearby bush rustled... A red wolf suddenly leapt out of the bushes! Its short arms boasted its sharp claws, and its jade green eyes pierced through Chaspy's terrified heart. It roared menacingly, then took a step forward.

"K-Korochi?" Chaspy could see even Korochi was frightened. The wolf opened its mouth, which started to ignite, and a blast of flame erupted!

"Watch out!" A purple Puffball clad in Ninja clothes suddenly came down in time to deflect the fire! His scarfed-covered head faced the two."Get to safety! Quickly!" The two suprised Puffballs hesitated, then took off into the woods! Korochi grabbed Chaspy's nub once again, but stopped to look back once they were a distance away. The ninja was fending off the wolf, using a katana to deflect the blasts.

"Come ON!" Chaspy pulled Korochi away, and the two made it away from the wolf. They stumbled against tree roots as the sky continued to darken. Korochi suddenly stopped, and turned around.

"Do you think he's okay?" he suddenly asked. Chaspy looked past Korochi.

"I hope so... Who was that?" Korochi looked behind him.

"I don't know. I thought you knew him. But he seems so...familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Like... Like I knew him before..." Korochi trailed off into deep thought. "But we better keep going."

"Where?"

"... I don't know."

"How about you two come with me?" a voice suddenly rang out. The two spun around to see the ninja right behind them!

"You're okay!" Chaspy happily sighed. The elder Puffball nodded.

"Of course I am. I've fought rougher things in my day. That Wolfwrath was nothing. Now, you two look tired. Come." The elder turned and started to walk through the woods. Chaspy and Korochi hesitated to follow at first. "Are you two coming?"

Walking through the quiet forest, nobody said a word. Dark clouds still circled in the sky, accompanied by a low rumble, but other than that, there was silence. A quick, strong gust of wind suddenly blew by, knocking some leaves off the trees. Chaspy yelped at the surprise, then calmed herself.

"Where are we going, sir?" she finally asked, not able to keep her curiousity to herself anymore.

"We're already here, don't you worry," the elder chuckled. As if by magic, a small hut in the middle of a small pond appeared in front of the trio. The purple ninja gestured to Korochi and Chaspy to enter.

It was like a little house inside. In fact, it looked like that. A clean, white rug held a low, glass table in the corner, next to a paper sliding door. Potted bamboo plants adorned almost every corner. Ninja swords hung above a meditation area, where strange, cherry blossom bonsai plants sat. There were stairs in the back of the area.

"This is a really nice place..." Chaspy whispered.

"Thank you," the elder smiled. "Forgive me for scaring you. It's not everyday I meet two people of my species."

"No no," Korochi waved his nubs. "In fact, thank you so much for saving us."

"Yeah. We would've died if it weren't for you. I'm Chaspy, and this is-"

"Korochi," the Puffball interrupted. A surprised look overtook Korochi's face.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in awe. The ninja studied the red Puffball's face for a long time, his own expression covered by the black mask on his face.

"I know it's sudden, but it's time for you two to know who you are."

"What does that mean?" The ninja gestured Chaspy and Korochi to sit down in the table.

"There's a secret I've known for the last 16 years," the ninja explained. "My teacher taught me everything I needed to know, and he assigned me a job he knew only I could keep. There's a legend about Dreamland not many people know about."

"Ooh..." Chaspy let out a sigh in interest.

"Well-" Suddenly, the ground shook tremendously! Two of the ninja swords fell off their mantles, and the plants fell over. The ninja stayed still as Korochi and Chaspy struggled to stay up. He simply took them both by the back and helped them outside.

"Quickly!" he shouted, as they all made it out. A bolt of lightning suddenly came down! Korochi pushed Chaspy out of the way as the ninja leapt back! "Grr, it's Kracko! Quickly, you two! You gave to get away!"

"A Kracko? What's a Kracko?" Chaspy shouted back. As if on cue, a giant, white cloud with needles protruding from it descended over the clearing. An eyeball opened and fixed its glare on the 3 Puffballs. Two lightning bolts struck the ground on either side of Chaspy and Korochi!

"Watch out!" The ninja hurled two throwing stars at the Kracko, missing its eye by a foot. "I'll distract it, and you two run!" Korochi one again pulled Chaspy away from three more bolts as the older Puffball shot more stars. But then, a bolt struck a nearby tree! The towering oak toppled, catching the ninja under it! Half his body was pinned under, and his face met the ground.

"Sir!" Korochi shouted. The older Puffball groaned as Korochi and Chaspy helped him out, pushing the 8ft tall tree off of him. "Are you okay?"

"Urgh... M-My nub," he groaned, holding his right nub. Chaspy held it for a second before Kracko suddenly swooped down! The ninja suddenly leapt up and deflected Kracko with his Katana in left nub! The ninja visably strained as he tried to push back the gigantic cloud monster. A low hum quickly rang through the air, and the Kracko ignited in blue electrical flames! The ninja screamed in pain!

"AHHH!" Arcs of electricity jolted through the older Puffball as he was thrown back! Korochi's eyes widened as he charged forward, without hesitation!

"No! Korochi!" Chaspy cried out as the red Puffball picked up the older Puffball's Katana and charged at Kracko! The cloud beast swooped in again, igniting in its electrical flames. It crashed against the Katana again, Korochi straining like the purple Puffball a few moments ago. Suddenly, Korochi, gave off a bright red aura, pushing Kracko back significantly and igniting in flames himself!

"K-Korochi?!" Chaspy shielded her eyes as she and the ninja watched in disbelief. Korochi shoved Kracko back, and his flaming Katana pierced its eye in a swift motion!

"Finish him, Chaspy!" Korochi yelled as he turned to the orange Puffball, eyes suddenly glowing white.

"W-" Chaspy was cut off when a similar, white aura surrounded her. It felt as though something clicked in her mind, like a deja vu moment reliving itself. Quick images flashed through her mind too quickly for her to comprehend as everything turned white.

After the split second Chaspy blacked out, Kracko exploded into a white flash! Korochi stumbled, as did Chaspy. Both were overwhelmed by what had just happened. But they both recomposed themselves when they realized the ninja still on the ground, holding his right nub in his left. Korochi ran over immediately, nearly tripping with the Katana in hand.

"Sir! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Chaspy got up, almost falling over again. Both Puffballs helped the adult up, careful as to not strain his nub more.

"Wha... What just happened?" Chaspy whispered, strangely exhausted.

"That light... What was that?" Korochi joined in.

"And who are you?" Chaspy finished. The ninja coughed, tired as well, as they all entered the slightly damaged hut. Chaspy took out a roll of bandages. Korochi helped the adult to a chair, then walked over to the doorway and watched in case any other monsters came.

"I can explain everything," the ninja finally replied. "First of all... My name is Kasby."

* * *

Me: Yeah... At some point, there's be actual Kirby characters. In case you didn't know, Kasby is an OC from my other story. I apologize for the lack of Kirby characters, but eventually they'll get interesting. :)


	3. An Old Legend

Me: Only breaking hiatus to post this chapter.

* * *

"Thank you, Chaspy," Kasby sighed as Chaspy finished wrapping Kasby's arm up as Korochi kept watch. He turned after making sure nothing else was out there, and approached the two. The light orange Puffball grunted as she tore the bandages, finished.

"Thank YOU again for saving us," she replied. "But what's going on? And what happened back there?"

Kasby let out a sigh. "I suppose it's no use keeping it from you two anymore. Have you ever heard the legend of the Star Spirits?" Chaspy thought back to school days, only to think of the boring afternoons when she stared out the window.

"I don't recall..." she mumbled.

"Dreamland is the world of dreams, as you know," Kasby began. The two younger Puffballs sat down in front of him. "But in order to keep balance in dreams, and to that extent, Dreamland, there are Star Spirits."

"Star Spirits?" Korochi echoed in interest.

"Star Spirits. They maintain the dreams and the balance in this world in order to prevent chaos. There are 8 Spirits, known as Fire, Water, Ice, Forest, Earth, Sky, Shadow, and Light. Every few generations, the Star Spirits reincarnate themselves as a new mortal, inhabiting a vessel until they're ready to regain their immortal form. Thus, their vessels gain extraordinary powers."

"Are you saying...we're the Star Spirits reborn?" Korochi asked. Kasby nodded.

"Korochi, you are the Star Spirit of Fire. Chaspy, you are the Star Spirit of Light."

"Th-That sounds so amazing!" Chaspy practically squealed. "It's like an honor!"

"It is," Kasby agreed. "But it also means grave danger for you. My teacher told me that the other Star Spirits are reborn, and that they WILL be targeted by the Demon Beasts."

"Demon Beasts? You mean the monsters that've been attacking?"

"Yes. You have to find the other Star Spirits and band together to protect each other."

"But... But how'll we find them?" Korochi asked uncertainly. "Are we supposed to use our powers?"

"Not yet. I know you'll grow to learn on your own, but you'll have to hurry to find the others. If one Spirit dies, the others fall out of balance. But as long as the Star Spirit can find a new vessel, or reincarnation, in time, the balance won't fall into chaos. Fire, Water, Ice, Forest, Earth, and Sky support each other. Light and Shadow support each other. In due time, you WILL learn. But Korochi, I've created this just for you." Kasby stood and turned, rummaging through the chest under the hanging katanas. He pulled out a long box and opened it to reveal a sheathed sword. It was about as tall as Korochi.

"You... You made this...for me?" Korochi stared at the sword in disbelief. Kasby nodded and pulled the blade out of its sheath. It was a sharp, golden sword with a ruby encrusted hilt. Korochi hid a small grin at the weapon.

"This is Nova. It is not as legendary and powerful as my teacher's own sword, but it has its spirit. I knew one day you'll be able to wield it, Korochi, and today is that day." The red Puffball fixed his eyes on Kasby, a skeptical look growing on his face.

"How do you know me, exactly?" he asked. Kasby sighed and handed him the sword, placing a nub on his shoulder at the same time.

"I've watched you since your father had to leave. He had to. But I know he's proud of you."

"My father? You know who my father is?" Kasby nodded.

"It's time for you both to embark on a journey," Kasby continued without answering Korochi's question. "You have to find the other Star Spirits and ensure they're all safe. Though they can be reborn, ALL the Star Spirits must fight to keep Dreamland safe."

"But where do we go first?" Chaspy asked. Kasby looked outside the window. He pointed to a dense forest in the distance. Chaspy and Korochi joined him. The sky was still dark, but there weren't any monsters in sight.

"To the west is a forest, one where visitors are easily lost. There are rumors of a tribe of Puffballs living there. The area has a strong connection to the forest, so it's very likely the Star Spirit of Forest resides there."

"How will we know who the vessel is?" Chaspy asked.

"At this age, the power of the Spirit will start to make itself known. And in time of danger, like just now, you'll know."

Korochi and Chaspy bowed. "Thank you for giving us the knowledge of the Star Spirits, Sir Kasby," Korochi said.

"It is my duty to know you are safe. And I shall come with- GAH." Kasby started to stand, but fell back from his injury.

"Sir!" The orange Puffball checked his injury. "You can't come... You're too hurt."

"But I don't even have any weapons to give to you, Chaspy," Kasby argued.

"Then I'll find my own," she replied stubbornly.

"You were never even properly trained! And you barely have any control of your Star Spirit!"

"Well, I'm a Puffball, aren't I? I'll just suck 'em all!" Chaspy argued back. 'Not that I'm even good at it...' she thought to herself. Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

"All those monsters out there... Not all of them can be inhaled, so be careful." The duo nodded. Kasby then gestured to a box in the corner. "Go and take some food from my food box."

"Are you sure?"

"I have plenty. Take what you need, alright? I feel tired..." The purple ninja slumped against the pillow between him and the wall, closing his eyes.

"Sir?" Korochi waved a nub in front of the adult's eyes. No response. "Sir?!" Korochi cried out, a little concerned. He was answered by a sudden snore. "Oh, he's fine. That... That's good."

Chaspy gave a soft chuckle, then started to look through the food box, packing a few apples, Maxim Tomatoes, and some bread into a bag off to the side. Kasby didn't actually have much, but it had to do.

"Are you ready?" Korochi asked Chaspy when they finished packing. He started out the door, only to stop when he realized Chaspy wasn't following. She only stood in the middle of the room, staring at her feet. "Chaspy?"

"N-No," she honestly replied. "I can barely believe what's happening, to be honest. I mean, I just found out I harbor a celestial spirit. And if I die, I'll throw everything off balance..."

"We'll be fine, I promise. After all, you can fight, can't you?"

"Um... I sorta lied..." she admitted, blushing slightly. "Korochi, I don't know if I can do this. I don't know how to fight, and I can barely even comprehend what's happening."

"..." The red Puffball approached Chaspy, his purple headband bouncing in the air. He took the orange Puffball's nub in his own, looking at her with his misty gray eyes. They were still narrowed, but they shone with assurance. "Don't worry, Chaspy. I'm right here at your side. I know we haven't been the best of friends since we were little, but I promise you, I'll be by you the whole time."

Chaspy continued to stare at her feet for a moment. Then, she looked up, her blue eyes meeting his as she nodded, a small blush on her face. "Thank you, Korochi..." The two nodded at each other, and left. As they left, Kasby opened an eye, smiling slightly.

"Good luck, you two!" he called out, stumbling to reach the door frame and waved. He leaned against the door frame for support, sighing as Korochi looked back to make a small wave. Kasby looked on, waiting for the two to walk out of sight, into the distance. "They grow up so fast..."

* * *

Me: I'm not sure when I'll be able to post another chapter in any of my stories. Trust me, I'm not abandoning any stories, especially this one and True Family, but school's pretty busy. Thanks for being patient! ;^;


End file.
